Mari Jung
Playstyle Mari is a melee-support hybrid who shuts down Ki-Feat reliant users, or helps her crew deal with Fear causing enemies. Combat Ranged Mari's pistol is deadly, but its Reload makes it almost a 1-shot weapon. Use it as soon as a decent target presents itself. Melee Suiting a Samurai, Mari is a decent fighter. Her Martial Prowess lets her re-roll one of her dice (ATK or DEF) in each exchange, and she can even increase her aggression with her feat Do-Kote, letting her re-rolling her Opponent's Highest DEF dice. She can also use Command on herself as a Complex Action (instead of a Simple) to simultaneously attack a target - gaining an OutNumbering bonus in the process. Even so, Mari prefers to stay out of combat so she can use her Dishonor (see below). Ki-Feats The main reason to have Mari in a warband is her Ki Fear Dishonor as, on the right targets (like Shugenja who typically rely heavily on their Ki Feats), this can be crippling. Unfortunately Dishonor cannot be used in Melee - hence why Mari prefers to keep her distance unless needed. Resilience Mari is slightly more resilient than the average Human. Armor (1) won't do much but will help, Jump Up will let her avoid wasting an action to stand when knocked prone, and Brave will help her deal with Fear causing foes. If in Melee she doesn't want to be a part of, Mari can use her only special ability Push Defense (0). Should she be hit with an incredibly high SL attack, Mari can opt to sacrifice a nearby Kaizoku to avoid the damage roll completely. Use this on cheap forces (ideally ones already injured) and keep your Captain alive. Support While capable of fighting in close-combat, Mari's main role is to act as a Support for her warband. Leadership (8") helps her low-Ki Kaizoku deal with Fear Tests. Even if they fail, Mari can use Rally to cleanse the frightened condition from her team. Finally Command allows Mari to have her Kaizoku warband perform simultaneous activations to Out Number and Exhaust her enemies. Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1) This empowers Mari's Dishonor since its Ki cost will restrict her using it once each turn. That said it does require her to wait to gain its benefits. But if you have +1 Rice left over, you may as take this on the chance it becomes useful. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically succeed an Opposed Ki Test. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Mari and Yuji both have Command, and together can perform a 3-man attack on a single target in one activation (though doing so burns 5 of your activations in the process). Alternatively, the pair can produce four simultaneous activations with four other Kaizoku. Alternative/s n/a How to Counter Mari is ok in combat, but even with Do-Kote and Martial Prowess, she is no expert. Apply enough pressure and she may start sacrificing her Kaizoku to stay alive.